Friend, Lover and Foe
by AnimeStupidFreak
Summary: What happens when Bruce adopts a kid who's at the age of 14 and when the kid turns out to be Batmans youngest but not not-dangerous enemy, who has to be seperated from her favourite drug? Please Rate&Review. Warning: GirlxGirl. Don't like, read anyway. xD
1. Meeting Someone

Chappie 1

This is my first Batman fig, so please bear with me. (I like bears.. óÒ)

We don't hear so much about Bruce here, but that will come.

Just to warn you, this might turn out to be a GirlxGirl story.. And both of them are some that I made up, therefore are they the only persons I own… Or… Some more,… You now that I don't own anything in Batman, only what you don't recognise, like a stone… or person.. :\

I'll just shut up now. xD

Enjoy! :D

"No, no and no! You can't, and I repeat, can't make me wear that!" I yelled. The grown-ups at the orphanage wanted me to wear a skirt… because I'm a girl! I like trousers better. They keep saying that I should wear girls' clothes… because I'm a girl! I like walking with mans outfit. Not because it looks great on me, by the way, but because it's comfortable. But the orphanage says I shouldn't… because I'm a girl! Sometimes I just wonder if it would be easier to be a boy. Maybe, maybe not. But I'm quite happy being a girl. Well… back to the story about anything else than me being a girl… even though it plays a part of this!

"Please just this once?" Amanda, the youngest one who works here, pleaded. I looked at her. Why was this so different from every other time? I guess I wouldn't find out… not yet.

I sighed. Then I grabbed the skirt and shooed Amanda out. Should I? Nah…

All of the kids were lined up and singing. Claire was playing the piano while we kids were singing. Except for me.

There were a lot of people that day. Of course this day was only special because it was time for lonely parents to adopt kids. Normally we would only sing when it was holidays.

Well… back to the 'except for me' part. I was running late… on purpose. I did not want to sing. Or wear a skirt in that case. I slammed the door open, and ran all the way up to the other children with my short brown hair flowing lightly behind me. The door slammed against the wall and slowly went back closed.

Silence filled the room as everybody, even Amanda who should be used to this, stared at me. With my nice shirt hanging loose and my trousers too big, I went up and placed myself at the end of the row of children and pretended that nobody was staring at me.

Slowly, every sound in the room returned and the piano started playing again. I knew, could FEEL, that Amanda stared at me. She was ready to rip my throat out at the moment. But she waited… as she always did. The song ended and another one started. Of course I didn't sing another reason why Amanda was going to kill me. I can't sing, so I really don't bother.

My eyes went to the bunch of persons sitting and watching our every movement, and I got shocked by what I saw. If that wasn't famous mister Bruce Wayne sittin' there all rich and handsome as he was, on the back row. I grinned. Maybe that was why today was special. I couldn't wait till we get to answer questions from the different people down there on the rows.

The singing stopped and slowly Amanda went over to me. If looks could kill, I would have been dead by now. I just send her a nice smile, and nodded just to piss her of. Claire stood up from the piano, and smiled as she was on her way to announce the next part of this.

"As some of you may know, we like to have you ask questions to the children." She said, and clapped her hands together. "Now, who want to ask a question? Yes?"

A man from second row stood up and smiled. He tried to get all of the kids' attention by looking them in the eyes, but I just closed mine and pretended to ignore him.

"If you got adopted, would you help us make a great family out of it?" He asked. God, was that just a stupid question. What was the point in raising then?

I yawned. Amanda clearly noticed this and elbowed me on the arm. I was so happy at the moment that I was bigger than her.

"Ouch!" I whispered just loud enough for the man, who stood up, to notice. I finally opened my eyes as Amanda puffed me again. "I'm so going to kill you, if you don't act just a little more mature!" She threatened me in a low deadly whisper.

"Heh, I know." I stuck out my tongue at her. "But you know that it won't ever happen."

The man who stood up before now sat down, a little angry with us for disturbing his 'oh so important' question.

Claire looked at both me and Amanda with a stern expression in her face. Then she turned to the rows again and smiled.

"I'm so sorry mister, can you repeat the question again. I'm not sure everybody heard it." She said. I liked that part of her. She was protecting without being disrespectful. What I liked about Amanda was something she never showed until night falls over the town.

"Sure, Ma'am." The man said, as he stood up again. "I asked if you got adopted, would you help us become a great family?" One of the kids stepped forward. Luis was his name.

"I would sir." He said. Then another kid stepped forward and another one again. They all repeated what Luis had said. I was the last one standing back after all the others had stepped forward to repeat. I was not going to answer that question. I've seemed to catch everybody's attention again. "Aren't you going to say something S-" I shot Claire a glare. She was not going to say my name and ruin the only fun part in this I had.

"No, ma'am… I'm not." And more did I not say. I was not going to be more rude than I already were. The man sat down and a woman dressed in all white stood up.

"Do you care about money?" she asked. This seemed to catch mister Wayne's attention. I wonder why… Or, I don't wonder why. That should be an obvious question. This time a little girl named Nana stepped forward.

"I money meant everything for you, then I wouldn't mind be your second thought." I always liked that kid. She was so sweet. But I understand her quite well. I watched the lady's expression all the while, while the others answered. Once again I didn't say anything.

"And you, child?" She asked me. I looked at her and at the rest of the crowd, and sighed.

"Must I be here?" I asked Amanda, and her pissed of expression was enough of an answer for me. I looked at the lady in white and then smiled. "I wouldn't give a damn if I was to be adopted by a homeless, as long as he got enough love for both me and the rest of the world." My answer sounded a bit wrong and I bit myself in the lip as I saw Amanda frown. Now it was another woman who stood up. She looked interesting with a read dress and black jacket, and a scarf around her neck.

"Would you care if the ones who adopted you weren't home that often." She asked and smirked when she saw most of the kids gasp. Why they gasped, I didn't know.

"What's the whole point in adopting us, then?" Wups… I just spoke my mind didn't I? Lots of the grown-ups gasped and some choked on their own spit. "And again, Amanda, can I please leave?" I looked at Amanda with a hopeful expression, but she just smirked. I knew it! She was taking her revenge for me not wearing a skirt.

"Excuse me, boy?" The lady with the red dress asked, growing angry. Here it was! The moment I've been waiting for. I fell on my knees laughing. Some of the other kids did too. Most of them tried to hold back, but they failed badly.

"Oh! I never get tired of this." I choked out between laughs. The lady was getting really mad which made me laugh even more.

"Hold it right there!" Claire yelled and me and the other kids who immediately stopped laughing. "I guess it's time for the presentation round." I looked forward to this. Because when this was finished, I could go to my room, get yelled at and then go to sleep. I wonder if Amanda still showed up in my room after this. I've been a real sore today.

"Why don't you start," Claire said with an amused look in her eyes. It was obvious that she had enjoyed the laughing too. "You seem ready to go to bed."

I smiled at her, and stepped forward. The lady in the red dress sat down after getting tired of waiting for me to answer. I bowed and held in a long breath.

"Hallo my name is… you will never know because you have nothing to use it for, I'm 14 years old, my birthday is in may 19, I'm a B person and like to sleep late and forget about dislikes so I don't hate anything, I love to brush my teeth and then drink orange juice, and homework is something I never make, school is something I never attend to even though I'm pretty clever if I should say so myself." I let in a lot of air, and then I started walk toward the door. I loved talking fast. It was like a challenge to me, and I just topped my record list. When I reached the door I turned to the lady in the red dress who stared after me.

Now came the climax of this and kids were readying for holding back their laughs.

"I'm very sorry for my rudeness of laughing at you, but…" I kept in a short laugh. I drove my hand through my hair and smiled a little seductive at her. "I'm a girl."

And then I left the room in complete silence. When I closed the door after me, I placed my ears at the door and listened to the few gasps and the whisper that grew louder and louder. I turned around and walked straight into something… or someone.

"I'm sorry, sir." I apologised after looking up at a man. He was looking old but not weak. He was wearing the cloth of a butler, so I guessed that was what he was.

"Apology accepted. Though it was just as much my fault miss." He said. I looked shocked at him. How could he know? He smiled at me.

"You have a girls' cheekbones, even if some people may not notice." He answered my not asked question. I blinked.

"Oh. Thank you, sir. If you'll excuse me, I have to be at my room fast." I said as I heard the next child start talking.

"Of course, miss. Have a nice day." He said and gave smiled at me as he reached his hand out, waiting for me to shake it. I shook his hand as I said, "a pleasure to meet you."

Then we separated, and I went upstairs. What a nice man, I thought. Must be nice having him as a butler. I wish I could have talked a little more, but the next child was already finished, even though their speeches usually last a lot of minutes.

--

Night fell on as it does when time just flies by us. As I feared, Amanda did not come up to my room. But earlier, Claire had been here. She scolded me for an hour! But after that, she told me about the expression most of the crowd had had when I told the lady in the red dress that I was a girl. Sometimes, it was nice getting confused with boys, but other times, it could be plain pain in the arse. Claire left my room when the clock stroke half past nine and I had to sleep. Brushing teeth, getting in my pyjamas, and all the other stuff was done right before Claire came up. I lay down on my bed with a book at my side and the night lamp still on.

I heard a slight knock on the door, and Amanda entered.

"You came!" I said shocked as I sat up on my bed. She tried looking stern at me, but every time she saw me like this, she couldn't help but smile. And that information is based on experience.

I made some space for her on my bed, and she took a seat.

"Are you tired?" She asked me as she ran her hand through my hair. I shook my head and laid down again.

"Are you?" I asked. She too, shook her head. Her eyes fell on the book I had just beside my pillow. "Still using that as an alibi to fall asleep with the lights on?" She teased. I laughed and passed her the book.

"You can put it in the drawer if you like. Now that my drug is here, I wont need it." I said and laughed again. She smiled and put the book beside her.

"It can wait till you fall asleep. And you really should be careful that you won't get addicted. Drugs aren't that healthy." When those words left her lips, I smirked. "Now sleep, before you get any good ideas..!"

Her face was turning red and my smirk just grew wider. I turned around so my back was facing her, and right before I fell asleep I murmured something, mostly to myself.

"I'm already addicted." I yawned and fell asleep.

That was it.. Finished with first chapter. Please Rate&Review. :)


	2. Getting Trouble?

I knew Amanda had been in my room a little longer this night

I knew Amanda had been in my room a little longer this night. She had been fussing around in the room and accidentally tripped on her way to the drawer. (I didn't think it was possible for my shoes to be cursed more.) She had trouble with finding space for the book when she finally got over there. She left my room when the clock reached twelve. I wonder how she can stay awake in the morning when she had to be up around half past five.

You have figured out why Amanda is in my room, right? If not, I will tell you. I'm afraid of the dark. Yeah, go ahead now, laugh. I can't help the fact that I always turned on the light when all the grown-ups left. I like the light. And the reason why I turned on the light was because I used to sneak out sometimes, if it was only the garden, or maybe out till the street. I usually got scared by the sounds I heard and didn't want them to reach my room, so I turned on the light.

Enough said about that. Maybe I should wake up soon, and face the new "exiting" day. I know you probably wonder if any of the kids were to be adopted, and that's what we can only figure out today. This orphanage has the adoption over two days. Oh! Maybe I'll see the old butler again.

I woke up in the morning when the clock reached seven, and I cursed myself for not sleeping longer. I didn't want to go down in the classroom. The people from yesterday were in there, to see how good we were in school. This would be funny. Maybe I should give it a chance, just once getting up for school when the crowd of people were there.

Footsteps were heard outside my room and were followed by a knock. I waited for the person to come in, but I guess the person outside probably waited for me to say something like, "come in." and as I predicted, the person came in. To my surprise, it was the old butler from yesterday.

"I was asked to wake you up and maybe get you down for school," he said as he placed himself in front of the, now closed, door he came from. "Have you slept well, miss?"

I think I stared at him. Or… I know I stared at him. But… wait… what was he doing at my room?

"Yeah… I slept fine," not long, but fine, I added in my head. "Excuse me sir, but… Who asked you to come up here?"

The butler looked at me and smiled.

"A young woman called Amanda. She wanted me to go get you so you couldn't ruin the day for all the others." He said still having the smile on his face.

I laughed. Amanda… it was so typical her. Even asking somebody's butler to get me. I wonder why she didn't go up here herself.

"Could you turn around while I get dressed, or stand outside the door so I can fall asleep again?" I asked with a smirk on my face. The butler turned around and I walked to my table where I had my close all folded and ready for the day.

"By the way, what's your name, sir?" I asked while I unbuttoned my pyjamas shirt. When I got it off, he answered.

"My name is Alfred. And you are?" He asked. I got out of my pants and went for taking clean underwear on.

"I'm Selina." I answered. I was finished getting underwear and trousers on, but the shirt… well that was a longer story. "You can turn around now if you want to."

Alfred turned around and saw the fuss I was making with the buttons, so he went over and helped me. I thanked him while I got my tie to hang loosely around my neck.

He held the door open for me and I went down for class. The clock reached eight when I got all the way down there. Aaw… I wasn't late today.

I sighed as I entered the classroom, while Alfred was waiting outside. I wonder why he didn't go with me in. All of the others from yesterday were there, even the lady with the red dress, even though it was black today with a red jacket. It was the same scarf, which by the way has the ugly colour of yellow… screaming.

I went over to my seat which was in the second row by the window. I love this seat… that might be the only reason I bother going to the classrooms.

Thomas, one of the teachers at the orphanage, smiled down to all of us. As he began to talk I let my thought drift away while I looked outside the window.

"-listening, young lady?" Thomas said as he slammed his hands down on my table.

"No." I answered, not turning my head from the window. He had threatened with removing my seat but Amanda and Claire had said that he shouldn't and gave him the reason that I thought clearer when I sat there. And he believed them. Probably thinking that I didn't think at all.

"Enough! Go stand in the corner until I say you can sit down again." He said while he pointed to the corner up beside the chalkboard. I stood up while I heard the lady in the former red, now black, dress chuckle. Like I cared. I went to stand in the corner, when I got confused if I should turn my back to them or face all the other. I decided to face them, and found out that the teacher didn't care when he smirked at me while continuing class. I was so getting back by noon. My eyes fell to the lady in the, now black, dress and I saw she had her eyes on Emma.

Emma was a sweet kid, at the age of 10. Cute, clever, just the perfect kid for parents who needs love. I was not going to let the woman get her. My eyes fell on the lady in white. Her cloth was still white. She just looked around the classroom and I guess she would adopt the house if she could. I let out a short laugh.

Class continued, boring at it was, and my feet started to hurt. Even though my thoughts were another place, I couldn't help but shift my weight from one foot to the other.

"-you answer that?" Thomas was obviously talking to me, when no one in the classroom said a word.

"Yes." I said, but didn't bother to answer as my thought kept drifting longer and longer away. I felt Thomas stomp over to me.

"Go.stand.outside.the.room," he whispered deadly as he pointed. I tried to let my face be expression less, but it was so hard not to smile when I got past him.

"By the way, the answer is 3." I said out of the blue when I reached the door, and grabbed the doorknob. I could almost hear the water in his body boil as I hurried out of the door. Outside I saw Alfred, and waved at him as I continued down the hall to Amanda's room. I know I'm supposed to stay near the classroom but I didn't want to. Maybe that's the whole point of standing there.

As I reached Amanda's door I heard footsteps beside me. I turned my head and saw Alfred walking over to me.

"She isn't in her room right now. I forgot to tell you that she will be away this day. She told me to tell you." He said. I nodded. Why not head back to the classroom and sit outside as I'm meant to.

Alfred and I went back there and started to talk. First it was about the weather and then about this orphanage. He asked some question about what I would do if I were to be adopted. It was quite interesting hearing him ask so many questions.

He added some fun once in a while when he was talking and I would start to laugh. Then I started to say funny things sometimes and ask him questions. It was quite enjoyable.

"As far as I know, you aren't supposed to have fun when you stand out here," a voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw the famous Bruce Wayne. "I thought you knew that, Alfred."

Alfred smiled and nodded when he turned his head to look at Bruce.

"Are you going somewhere, sir?" He asked, and Bruce nodded. "Should I expect you home or back here, sir?" Alfred asked, again.

"I will be back here later, if you would wait for me." Bruce said. How much I just enjoyed listening to others conversations when they didn't even notice you anymore. (Hear the sarcasm?)

"Well…" Bruce and Alfred looked at me after I got their attention. "I better get into class again."

"But the teacher hasn't been out to get you yet." Bruce said. I just smiled.

"He never does. But he doesn't complain either when I go in again." I said. But I can't promise that he's happy. "Nice talking to you Alfred, and nice to meet you Mr. Wayne."

I opened the door to the classroom and as soon as I got in, I closed the door and went to my seat. Thomas sent me a glare while writing our grades down. The kids were solving some math-problems that were written for them on a piece of paper on their table. I had a paper too where I read in the corner that it were for nine-graders. I smiled bright and began to work on them.

--

The clock in the classroom reached eleven, and I guessed it was time for me to go. Where to, you ask? I was going over to my friends. We had planed to set up a trap so we could catch Batman. What a lame name, but really, he's pretty cool.

I opened a window and jumped out. Some of the kids in the classroom gasped. They should have been used to this… I do it almost every day. And we were on the first floor, so I could just crawl down the pipes. The teacher began yelling at me when she stuck her head out of the window. Of course it was another teacher… and another class in that case. We don't have one teacher for three hours.

Well… I was running down the street. This time it had to work. Yeah, this isn't first time we're trying to catch Batman. Maybe ninth time? I don't remember. But his time it couldn't go wrong!

I was supposed to meet my friends at the warehouse near the dock, but when I got there, nobody was there to greet me and say that everything was working as planned. Well… everything usually didn't work as planned, cuz' then we would have caught Batman, but I just expected them to greet me.

I pulled my pantyhose-mask over my head and went in. I had to get over to the clothes me and my friends had hided somewhere near so I could change.

I found the clothes and changed. It was just a blue dock-workers suit. I smiled to myself as I looked even more like a boy in this because you couldn't see my figure. I went into a clearing of boxes around me in the middle of the warehouse. I heard some muffled sounds coming from one of the boxes. And then a sound in the air of something floating. Maybe I should hurry out, but I didn't want to leave my friends behind. I went over to a box that had suddenly started to move, and opened it. I saw one of my friends down there. He was tied on legs and arms, and he was muffled.

"Are you okay Mike?" I whispered. He shook his head fast and motioned for me to take the cloth in his mouth out. I did so, and his eyes went wide a short moment.

"What is it?" I asked. Mike didn't speak… why didn't Mike speak?! I panicked. "Are you there, Mike?!" I yelled now. What happened?

"I drugged him." A rusty voice from behind me sounded.

"What?!" I yelled while I turned around to face none other than Batman. "Why did you do that?"

He didn't say anything but just stood still and stared at me. He was meters away from me, and I was grateful for that. I've never stood face to face with him, we usually ran when we heard he didn't fall for the trap.

And now… I guess I was scared for life.

"What do you kids want?" Batman asked, as scary as he was, while he took a step forward. Now it was my turn to be silent. "If you continue this way, I won't have mercy on you."

And then he flew away. God… was that just scary.

"WAIT!" I yelled. How am I supposed to find an antidote for Mike? And what about the others? What should I do?

--

I was sleeping in my room on the floor. Wondered how Mike and the others felt. I used two hours to find the others and they were all drugged. I untied them and used another two hours to get all of them gathered in the middle of the warehouse. After that, I had run so fast I could to get back to the orphanage. And now, I law sprawled on the floor, exhausted and thirsty. I really didn't want to go out of my room, because I new that my teachers were going to scold me. And then I would have detention. I wondered why Batman had to hurry so much, but thank god, he did.

Oh! Emma! If she was adopted by that lady… I…. God damn it!

I stood up and went out of my room, searching for the other kids. Maybe they were still in the classroom? No! Of course, they were eating.

I now realised that I was hungry for skipping both breakfast AND lunch. If I hurried maybe I could make it down to dinner.

I got down to the big dinning room and all the kids were lined up, ready to get something to eat.

I searched for Emma, but she wasn't in the line. I ran all the way up to Luis and asked if he had seen her.

"Of course. She was picked by a lady. Maybe she gets adopted! I've already been in there." He said as he smiled widely. I smiled at him. Maybe this time, someone found their interest in Luis. He hadn't lost hope since he came here. Not as me. I never had hope. Not expecting to get into a real family.

I guess all the kids who had a chance, have been questioned. I sighed. Well then, I might as well get something to eat.

"Selina!" I heard the familiar voice of Emma call me. I turned around and saw her run over to me. "I'm getting adopted!"

I smiled broadly as she jumped at me and hugged me.

"Who is the lucky mom and dad?" I asked. She looked away and her smile faded a little.

"It's the Mrs. Glüch… the lady in the black dress." She said, and looked at me. "They are talking about some private stuff, her and Claire."

I hugged her tighter and whispered that everything would be fine, and it would be fun to have a family.

"Then why are you trying not to have a family?" She asked as she made big cat eyes, and stuck her lower lip out. I laughed a little and smiled, as I saw her lip shake a little.

"Because no family want to adopt a boy who's a girl." I joked. She smiled. It wasn't a very funny joke, but it was enough to have her laugh a little.

"Selina, get over here now!" I heard Claire call. I looked in her direction and saw the mad look in her eyes.

"I'm so going to get in trouble." I whispered to Emma, while I pretended to be scared. She laughed a little louder and went over to Luis.

I went over to Claire and inside her office. Mrs. Glüch was on her way out, when she stopped and looked at me. I swear I would have killed her if it wasn't because Claire was here. I went over to Mrs. Glüch and placed myself side to side with her.

"If anything happens to Emma, you wouldn't know what hit you that day you float over your lifeless body." I threatened… Okay, so what if I'm not good at that, I was just trying to protect Emma. All the time I've been here, Emma would come to me and she would either cry or tell me about the wonderful day she had had.

"Pff! And who are you to talk." Mrs Glüch sneered low and deadly, and then she went out of the room. Claire closed the door and sent me a glare, forcing me to be quiet.

She pointed to the corner and I went over there. I turned to face the wall while I sighed. It had been a long day and this didn't help one bit. While Claire started to write, I felt even more exhausted.

My feet started to hurt about a half hour later, and I switched my weight from one foot to another. Couldn't I just get this over with? Should Claire be so evil when she knew I had run all day?

"I'm sorry." I whined after another half hour. The pen stopped scribbling and Claire looked up. At least I thought she did.

"Turn around," she said. "Look me in the eyes and say that again."

Slowly I turned around and looked her in the eyes. But I was shocked by something else I saw.

Bruce and Alfred stood and watched me. Why? I gulped when I looked over where they were and back to Claire again.

"I-I'm sorry." I said and sighed a lot.

"For what?" I heard Bruce ask in a stern voice. If you knew how much I wanted to get out of the room.. Uh.

I guess Claire noticed I wasn't going to say anything soon, so she answered for me.

"She ran of in the middle of class."

Oh god. Why did THEY have to know it? It wasn't like I was getting adopted by them, anyway… or what?

I was confused. It's not like anybody would want me. You saw Mrs. Glüch… She must be an average woman in Gotham, right? She was rich, Bruce was rich. Why would there be a difference? Why was I comparing with Bruce? It's not like I go in details… Oh God, save me from this mess in my head.

I mentally folded my hands after thought that. But I looked up in the ceiling.

"What are you looking at?" Claire asked getting a little curious. I looked over at Bruce and saw his face was stern. Maybe he _was_ going to adopt me. But I blew that chance. With a big BOOM.

Now this day was official ruined.

Well.. That was chapter two. :)

I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R.


	3. Getting out of Trouble

I bowed my head a little as I kept thinking that I could have been adopted

Before I start this chapter I really want to say thanks for the 3 reviews I got.

Thank you LilyHellsing and SailorVenusCrystalPower. I was really happy when I read them. And hopefully, I get to read some more from others, OOOR… deadly silence!

(Btw, sorry for the grammar mistakes.. I'm not so good at grammar… not in Danish, and not in English.. xD)

Disclaimer: Lays hand down on a book I own nothing in this story... Oh well. I do. I'll tell you their names, as they show up. :P

The orphanage (And the persons inside that.)

Mike and his gang together with Selina.

I'm sorry that I'm slow at updating. :\

--

I bowed my head a little as I kept thinking that I could have been adopted. I know I said that I didn't have any hope, (and I still don't because I just blew that as fast as it got there.) but I still have dreams. Even If that happens to be the same thing I still have dreams. Dreams are just something that mostly doesn't happen. I just blew it for me. A boom was echoing in my head. You probably think I'm crying now, because that's what girls do… at least in this situation. Or… the girls I know always cries when they get sad. But most of them are little kids anyway, so I really needed a social life. But I blew that chance too. Okay… so what if I felt some tears pressing? Doesn't mean I'm going to cry! I really wished I could faint. Or maybe be drugged. Where was Amanda when I needed her? Where did she go in the morning? I really wanted to know. But first I had to go through this nightmare. Good luck for me. Sigh…

"Where did you go this morning, in the middle of class?" Bruce asked calm as he looked at me with that evil, stern expression of his.

My teeth where gritted together as my breathing became deeper. Couldn't I just run up to my room and stay there? I guess not. Not as long as Bruce had me locked with those eyes. God, help me.

"I went outside." I answered. I don't want to go in details, but obviously, Bruce wanted to.

"Where did you go?" He asked, his face staying in that calm, stern expression.

"I went into the city to meet with some friends." I answered, this time trying to look down in more than a second. I could just hear Claire in my head, _Look at him when his talking to you_. But heck no! He's too scary. I usually handle Claire and Amanda good. The teachers are something else, but they're easy to handle too. But THIS was just too much.

"I would prefer that you looked at me when I talk to you, but it seems like you can't. What did you and your friends do together?" Bruce said.

"Why do you care so much about what I do?!" I snapped. Claire stared at me, probably expecting that I knew, (and I did.) but I didn't want to think about it. Bruce was easing his expressions a little.

"But, if you must know, I was just hanging around with them, eating some ice-cream." I then said after a little silence.

"Let's go over to the original questions." Claire said and smiled to me, to ease the tears which where whelming up inside of me.

"What do you like to spend the days doing? Seeing as you like to run away." Bruce asked. Good job Claire, now he's insulting me.

But I was happy, though… we got out of the conversation. Even faster than I expected.

"Ha-ha… Very funny. It's not like something I do always. Only when I feel I won't get any more clever in the class." I said. Claire looked at me, and opened her mouth to speak, but I was faster. "And I finished the papers that I got in that class!"

"No you didn't." Claire said, obviously annoyed. Even her smile was false. In her head she was probably strangling me.

"I did too!" I said a little higher.

Claire opened her drawer and took out a paper. Then she held it up so we could see it.

"You missed the last five questions." She said.

"They were too easy." I sulked. I really felt like sticking my lower lip out. Claire frowned.

"You have to make them anyway." She looked stern at me. What was it with people looking at me in that way?

"But they're for third graders." Okay, that did it. I began to pout, my lower lip sticking out a LOT. Claire made a _tsk-tsk _sound and sighed.

"Why can't you just find something for ninth graders, so I actually started learning something?" I asked.

"This isn't time to discuss this." Claire ended the discussion. _You were the one bringing it up._ But I knew better than to speak my mouth. Maybe I got out of one terrible corner-stand, but I was not going back. I pushed her long enough. Or what? It could be fun to push her longer. But before I could start saying anything Bruce started talking.

"How come you now so much, when you've been here most of your life, doing easy schoolwork?" He asked. Oh no… Like this helped the earlier conversation.

"She ran away a lot when she was younger. It was first two years ago we found out she was sneaking to a local school a little farther downtown in Gotham. Maybe that's where she got her friends from." Claire answered looking at Bruce, away from the glare I send her.

"After that she kept arguing about getting harder schoolwork." I looked away from Claire and went back to the corner, silently whispering to myself that I was right to get that.

"Stupid teachers, annoying, and stupid-" I cursed. "… Wouldn't even let me."

So, while I was in the corner Claire and Bruce were talking. I heard a little of everything. But what caught my ears the most, were when the math teacher came in and whispered something to Claire, and then I just couldn't stand still.

"Can I leave?" I almost yelled, filled with relief and happiness. I turned around and almost stomped back when I was about to walk into Bruce.

"So you were eavesdropping?" He said. I gulped and bowed and then ran over to Claire.

"Can I, please, can I?" I know I was acting like a little kid, but this was really important.

"No need to Selina, she will be coming down in a minute." Claire explained with a smile. "In the midst time, you will be standing in that corner."

"Aaaw…" I sulked and went by Bruce, who was on his way back to sit down, and back to that evil corner.

They started talking again, and this time I found out why Bruce was standing right behind me. He was on his way to get me back from the corner. If I had waited just a second… Arg!

I heard a slight knock on the door and the familiar footsteps of Amanda.

I heard the footsteps go my way and soon after felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Soo, Selina's standing in the corner. Naughty, naughty…" She teased. I smirked. She was always trying, but always not succeeding, to make me blush.

"Where have you been?" I said still facing my back to her. She let go of me and I heard her walk some steps away. I turned around and lifted my hand to make a motion for her to come back.

I felt the others eyes on me. Why were they starring at me? Talk, for gods sake, talk!

Amanda blushed a little, but came back. I pulled her into a hug and began stroking her hair.

"You have to tell me or I'll go around worrying about you." I lifted her head and looked into her eyes. I kissed her on her forehead and let go of her. She looked up at me and smiled while she went back to the other three.

I knew I got her sweet spot. Now who's the one being evil?

Claire motioned for me to come back, so I lifted my rather sore feet and went over to them.

"I'm sorry." I said as I looked into Claire's eyes. Claire nodded and I smiled real big. I almost ran over to Amanda and took my hand in hers, still smiling.

"To answer your question about what I do the most… even if you forgot the question, then it should be playing outside with Luis, Nana and Emma." I said, and looked up in the ceiling right over Bruce, remembering last time we went out. We were outside in the clear rain. Claire had asked me to get them inside, because of the rain, but instead I went out playing with them. We were outside an hour before Claire had the gym teacher trying to get us. He got Nana and Emma, before even five minutes had pasted. But Luis and I had him running after us for a half hour.

"I remember last time," Claire said. "I never really punished you for that, did I?" She smiled, a little wicked, but I just smiled back.

"No. Lucky for me…" I huffed.

"Maybe Mr. Wayne will take better care of you, and make sure you don't do foolish things." She mocked. I stuck my tongue out.

"Do you have any other questions?" I asked Bruce as we all sat down.

"Yes. A lot, in fact." He said. "But I can't promise they'll all be nice."

I stared at him, my mouth open. I wished they wouldn't be that bad. I gulped.

Amanda and I sat down in two chairs that were placed in front of the desk. Bruce were standing up and stood beside Claire, who continued to sit down.

"First off, I heard a little about your parents and why you're here..."

--

The talk ended, and my mind was filled with a lot of thoughts. Bruce questions weren't at all hard to answer, it was just the answer in it self that made me want to hold Amanda tighter. (I was already squeezing her hand harder than ever.) Claire had sent me to bed, alone, so the four of them could talk. I didn't really understand the part where Amanda had to stay, but it seemed like I didn't have to. Because later on, when I was asleep, Amanda was inside my room with a note. I didn't see it before the morning, but when I did, I was freaked out.

"What do you mean, she's not here?!" I screamed, my voice ending in a high pitch. "She has to! You know that!"

"I'm sorry Selina, but it was her own choice. And there wasn't much I could do about it either." Claire explained. "But she promised-"

"I don't care what she promised! What about the promise I made to her!" My head was spinning and I felt like sitting down. "She can't just leave!"

"But she did. Now if you would stop interrupting, so I can tell you that Amanda will come to visit you." Claire said with an annoyed and tired voice. "And I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday."

"What happened yesterday that you would say sorry about?" I was shocked. Claire usually doesn't say sorry about anything.

"See, Bruce and I had a long conversation about whether or not he would adopt you. Our final conclusion, was a... no." She said, the last word filled with sadness. My eyes went wide.

"You're sorry about that?" I almost yelled. "Why the heck would you be sorry about that?! It's not like it was anything important. There'll be other persons who would actually want me. Persons who-"

"It's not that." Claire interrupted me fast, but calm. My eyes went wider. Something was terribly wrong when she started interrupting other people, and most of all let me swear. "You remember the note Amanda left you, right? Good, then you remember why she left?" I nodded along while Claire was talking. This didn't make any sense... "Right now," I nodded again, hoping Claire would just spit it out, "Amanda is at Wayne manor, working for Mr. Wayne."

The room went silent. In the work of a second, I was out of the room making my way to the main door or the house.

I started running when I got outside, ignoring the faint yells from the teachers and above all, Claire's.

_How could she just let it happen! She knows what Amanda means to me!_ "Stupid old hag." I muttered low when after a half hours run finally got me to the warehouse. "Stupid, rich, snob-men who thinks they can take everything they want."

When I got in I remembered what had happened yesterday. I really hoped Mike was okay. And the others too, of course.

I went to get the pantyhose-mask on (You never see me wandering off without that.) and then got into the blue workers-suit.

I went to clean up the mess from the day before. The owners of the warehouse wouldn't be happy to see boxes all over.

After half an hours work I finally settled down on the floor. Wondering what to do now, I waited. I guess I was hoping to see my friends step through the door in.

--

Time went by like mere seconds... each hour passing faster and faster. When evening came I finally decided it was time to go home, but before I even moved I heard footsteps nearby. I hurried behind the box I was leaning against before, and waited to see who it was.

A light knock on a box were heard and I smiled.

"Mike!" I yelled and ran into said persons arms. I felt the arms tighten around me. "How are you doing, oh I can't believe it's-"

"Shh!" He sneered low. "I'm being followed." He let go and went to take the blue suit on, already wearing the mask.

I started running to the other side of the warehouse when we heard some silenced footsteps. It couldn't be Batman, because he usually enters from the roof. And I thought I've heard those footsteps before... Hmm.

"Anybody in here?" The voice called. My theory was confirmed. Amanda's footsteps stopped immediately as I heard Mike run over to her and grab a hold of her. In a long time I heard muffled sounds and two pair of feet moving around on the dusty ground.

"A little help here!" I heard Mike call. I stood up and slowly got over and helped him tie Amanda and place her on a box. I was so happy to see her again, but I really didn't think that it would be this way.

Amanda stared a long time at me and Mike and probably cursed while she breathed out. Right now I was so happy that she didn't know about me wandering around in a warehouse with friends, dressing as robbers.

She opened her mouth to speak and I took that opportunity to bend down and gag her. But before I moved to stand up, I kissed her on the cheek through the fabric of my pantyhose-mask.

Amanda send me a death-glare and everybody might have died if it wasn't because I knew it too well. I stood up and looked worriedly at Mike. He shook his head and gently hit my shoulder as to say that everything was fine.

It was just Amanda following him.

"What is such a young lady doing out here alone this late at night?" Mike asked with a hoarse voice. He liked to do that, so people wouldn't recognize him so easily. I've been practicing on that too, so I tried speaking to Amanda.

"You should really be careful." I said and laughed a little. "Wouldn't have you in this position, now would we?" Mike laughed too.

"Now, what do you suppose we do with her?" Mike asked in a teasing voice.

We stiffed, as a sound we feared were heard. Amanda smirked as Batman appeared right beside her. Both Mike and I stumbled back.


End file.
